Revenge
Keeping in line with the OGPU storyline, this story concludes it. Group collaboration is recommended. If you have a character, you can throw him or her into it. This story concerns the OGPU preparing for one last attempt at stopping the Star Fleet once and for all but have they forgot that theres the Z stacks.............. Contributors: TenCents Story It was dark in the Bigg City Port. No one was stirring. Well, at least, no one was supposed to be stirring. But something was going on at an old warehouse. A tug entered the warehouse and looked around. "Hello?" he called, shuddering. "What do you want?" a voice said, startling the tug. "Listen, I've got all the gun powder ready," the tug said. "Tomorrow afternoon, a U-Boat will be attached to the bottom of a barge that a tug (someone that works for us, of course) will pull in. The tug will leave. The U-Boat will then use his periscope to activate the powder, which will in turn blow the dock sky high." "Very good," the voice growled. "But tell me...can anything stop us?" The tug gave an evil grin. "No," he said. Later, that morning, the Star Tugs were completely stirring. It was their day off, and like so many other days, they intended not to ruin it. Ten Cents and Emily were talking to Roger, Top Hat was boasting to Warrior how clean he was, and Frank was snoring away in a dock. Matthew was training a group of cadets at the Navy dock to go fight in the Pacific, so the tugs didn't have to be woken up at six in the morning like usual. That night, Dino Mighter was working on patrol duty, so he wasn't at the dock. "I'm tired" yawned Sunshine. "We all are, but it's better than Matthew" muttered Ten Cents. Suddenly, Dino Mighter surface, panting for breath. "Whoa, what happened?" asked Emily. "There was a...pant pant pant... and a...pant pant...and they were...pant pant pant...OGPU!" replied Dino Mighter, gasping for breath. Ten Cents heard the last part. "Wait a second, OGPU?" he asked. "Yeah," said Dino Mighter, who finally caught his breath. "There was a meeting in an abandoned warehouse. There were five tugs, and a voice that I don't know who its from. Then they found me. I ran away, and reported it to Coast Guard. He said he was going to send two Hamilton cutters, a Rescue-Patrol boat, and a C-130 Hercules over to the dock to check it out. But I'm worried that they'll be gone by then." "Don't worry Dino Mighter, I'm sure we'll think of something," said Sunshine. "Hmmm. Oh, I know!" we'll tell coastguard Uhhhh sighed everyone that plan is rubbish! Meanwhile a black tug was looking for the munition dock,he was called black Jamie and was getting munitions for Rankin,he was PRETTY scared suddenly he saw Zip and Zug ( they were doing there morning sail before breakfast)they were disscussing well what they ussually disscussed at 7.01 what would be for breakfast. Then they saw black jamie "hey enemy!!!" Shouted Zug "leg it !" screamed zip and they hurried of. On there way they bumped into coast guard and told him every thing "I'll send in two two hamilton cutters and dino mighter to check it out" said coastgaurd "but if he's gone will we be in trouble?" asked zip "yeah complete 'n' utter trouble?" asked zug"no no don't be silly" exclaimed coast gaurd at least ya' tould me." So the 2 tugs sailed off once again still wonderin' about breakfast . When it was breakfast they found out that cap'n 0 was cookin pankackes " these are deliceos! exclaimed Zak "thank you " said cap'n 0. "so" said Zoran with his mouth full "what did ya' see on ya sail?" "um um well u m its about OGPU "..... stammerd zug " WHAIT DID YOU SAY ISIT SOMETHIN' ABOPUT OGPU!? " shouted zorran oh well done zug you'v splilled the beans!" sighed Zip crossly "oh soz Zip " said zug " OH MY GOSH CAP'N 0 THERE BACK THE OGPU ARE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Zorran OMG wee must tell the star fleet before it's too late !!!!!!! and with that the captian rushed off , with his tugs to the star dock. Meanwhile the tugs had skipped beakfast because they were going to have giant cake.'Then the z's came in . Oy what the heck is this all 'bout? shouted emily "it was pant pant og pamt pant pu yes ogpu splutterd zebedee. All though itr was'nt clear what zeb had said warrior heard the last part "wait OGPU! ye' we saw one called black jamie on are mornin sail said zip'n' zug. hay i saw 5 last night said dino mighter. ye said ten cents there definentley back for revenge. Ok then we'll keep on loockout in case they come OK .Ok we both will bye. bye So the z's left but no soooner that they had a tug appeared .hey who are ya' asked emily. the tug said nothing when suddenly 7 tugs sprang at the stars and the crew at cap'n star oy what the hmmm hmm mmmmhh captian star muffled as he was captured. Back at the Z dock it was like a normal day off zip 'n' zug were listeni'n to there MP4 players zak and zebedee were watchin' TV and eating pizza , zank 'n' zorran were playin' on the WII and everyone else way playin poker with cap'n 0 they new nothing of the suprise attak when a message in a bottle appeared hmmm what's in it said zar nd his crew opended it the paper inside it read s.o.s help stars stolen ogpu zar stared at it for a few seconds and finnaly whisperd to captian 0 and zink "they've been tugnapped by the ogpu!" 6then he read on the moons hav to "and the moons shouted zink. oh no ! cried zilliam we must help them and no sooner had he said it they were off. they called coastguard, his mesengethe tugnaped tugs 2 fire tugs and billy shoepack Break Category:Group Collaborations Category:OGPU Category:Story